


Canadian Shack #24

by Viridian5



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canadian Shack, Challenge Response, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-01
Updated: 2001-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mulder returns to consciousness tied up in a Canadian shack, he has unexpected, impossible company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canadian Shack #24

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the final season and series finale of _The X-Files_.

Mulder came back to consciousness in a small, cold, rustic-looking room. Tied to a chair, his head ringing, with no idea where he was, he wondered when his life had so derailed that waking up like this was normal, even a bit blasé to him. When he heard footsteps behind him, he stayed limp and tried to keep his breathing slow and steady.

"Mulder."

He jumped a little. He couldn't help himself. Seeing no more point in trying to pretend unconsciousness any longer, Mulder opened his eyes and said, "You're dead. I saw you die." Once again, his weird life made this moment a little less dramatic than it would be for most people.

Krycek sat across from him and smiled. The smile barely touched his mouth, let alone the dark green chips of ice he had for eyes. "And you didn't shed a tear."

Mulder remembered Skinner delivering the final shot to Krycek's forehead like a perfectly cold-blooded executioner. It still chilled him, even though-- "You were going to kill me."

Krycek could take another shot at it now and no one would even know to look for them. Mulder had already left Scully to keep her and the baby safe after telling her that it would be better for her if she didn't know where he was....

Krycek radiated a stillness so total that he might as well have been dead, yet it didn't detract from his old dark allure, just changed it. How was that possible? "That was a mistake. The clones can turn out feeble-minded sometimes. They seem perfect at first, but the neurons wear down too quickly, affecting their reflexes and thinking processes. You don't ever want to put too much trust in alien technology."

"You're saying it wasn't you."

"Of course not. I'm here right now, aren't I?"

"No hard feelings then."

"I didn't say that." Krycek leaned forward. "Though it is useful having so many people think I'm dead."

That really didn't bode well for Mulder coming out of this alive. He surreptitiously tried to work his numb hands and wrists loose of his restraints, but he couldn't even feel them well enough to know if he had any hope. "Then why show yourself to me?"

This time Krycek's smile showed teeth. "I never could leave you alone."


End file.
